Plantilla:RdDatosB
} |BAAPLEMAGIDULCE = Baaple MagidulceMadolche Baaplemonstruo de efectotierrabestia301800 |BABUINOAMARILLOARQUERODELBOSQUE = Babuino Amarillo, Arquero del BosqueYellow Baboon, Archer of the Forestmonstruo de efectotierrabestia726001800 |BABUINOVERDEDEFENSORDELASELVA = Babuino Verde Defensor de la SelvaGreen Baboon, Defender of the Forestmonstruo de efectotierrabestia726001800 |BABYCERASAURUS = BebecerasaurioBabycerasaurusmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio2500500 |BABYDRAGON = Bebé DragónBaby Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón31200700 |BABYRACCOONPONPOKO = Mapache Bebé PonpokoBaby Raccoon Ponpokomonstruo de efectotierrabestia28000 |BABYRACCOONTANTAN = Mapache Bebé TantanBaby Raccoon Tantanmonstruo de efectotierrabestia20800 |BABYTIRAGON = Tiragon BebéBaby Tiragonmonstruo xyztierradragón1900900 |BACKFIRE = BackfireBackfirecarta de trampatrampacontinua |BACKSTOTHEWALL = La Espalda contra la ParedBacks to the Wallcarta de trampatrampanormal |BACKTOSQUAREONE = Atrás a la Casilla UnoBack to Square Onecarta mágicamágicanormal |BACKUPSOLDIER = Soldado de ApoyoBackup Soldiercarta de trampatrampanormal |BACKUPWARRIOR = Guerrero de ApoyoBackup Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero521000 |BACONSAVER = Ahorrador de TocinoBacon Savermonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi2700600 |BACHIBACHIBACHI = BachibachibachiBachibachibachimonstruo de efectoluzinsecto3800800 |BADREACTIONTOSIMOCHI = Mala Reacción de SimochiBad Reaction to Simochicarta de trampatrampacontinua |BAHAMUTHORDADEMALDAD = Bahamut Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Bahamutmonstruo xyzoscuridaddragón423501350 |BAHAMUTSHARK = Tiburón BahamutBahamut Sharkmonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina426002100 |BAILARINAARPIA = Bailarina ArpíaHarpie Dancermonstruo de efectovientobestia alada412001000 |BAITDOLL = Muñeca SeñueloBait Dollcarta mágicamágicanormal |BAJADADENIVEL = ¿Bajada de Nivel?Level Down!?carta mágicamágicanormal |BAKUDAN = Baku-DanExplossummonstruo de efectotierrabestia3100100 |BALTEROSCUROELTERRIBLE = Balter Oscuro el TerribleDark Balter the Terriblemonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio520001200 |BALLENAFORTALEZA = Ballena FortalezaFortress Whalemonstruo de ritualaguapez723502150 |BALLENAGRANDE = Ballena GrandeBig Whalemonstruo de efectoaguapez910003000 |BALLESTAINZEKTOR = Ballesta InzektorInzektor Crossbow - Zektarrowcarta mágicamágicade equipo |BALLISTAOFRAMPARTSMASHING = Ballista Rompe FortalezasBallista of Rampart Smashingcarta mágicamágicade equipo |BALLISTAROMPEFORTALEZAS = Ballista Rompe FortalezasBallista of Rampart Smashingcarta mágicamágicade equipo |BALLOONLIZARD = Lagarto GloboBalloon Lizardmonstruo de efectotierrareptil45001900 |BAMBOOSCRAP = Trozo de BambúBamboo Scrapcarta de trampatrampanormal |BANDADADECUERVOS = Bandada de CuervosSwarm of Crowsmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada512001800 |BANISHEROFTHELIGHT = Desterrador de la LuzBanisher of the Lightmonstruo de efectoluzhada31002000 |BANISHEROFTHERADIANCE = Desterrador del ResplandorBanisher of the Radiancemonstruo de efectoluzhada316000 |BANNEROFCOURAGE = Estandarte de ValorBanner of Couragecarta mágicamágicacontinua |BARAJARLASCARTAS = Barajar las CartasCard Shufflecarta mágicamágicacontinua |BARATIJADELASUERTE = Baratija de la SuerteLucky Trinketmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros2600800 |BARBAROIDLAMAQUINADEBATALLADEFINITIVA = Barbaroid, la Máquina de Batalla DefinitivaBarbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machinemonstruo de fusióntierramáquina1240004000 |BARBAROIDTHEULTIMATEBATTLEMACHINE = Barbaroid, la Máquina de Batalla DefinitivaBarbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machinemonstruo de fusióntierramáquina1240004000 |BARBAROSURREYBESTIAMAQUINA = Barbaros Ür, Rey Bestia MáquinaBeast Machine King Barbaros Ürmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia838001200 |BARCOFANTASMA = Barco FantasmaGhost Shipmonstruo de efectoluzdemonio519001000 |BARKIONSBARK = Corteza de DragontezaBarkion's Barkcarta mágicamágicanormal |BARKOFDARKRULER = Ladrido del Gobernante OscuroBark of Dark Rulercarta de trampatrampanormal |BARONDELAESPADADEMONIACA = Barón de la Espada DemoníacaBaron of the Fiend Swordmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio41550800 |BARONDELAESPADASAMURAI = Barón de la Espada SamuráiSamurai Sword Baronmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero416001200 |BARONOFTHEFIENDSWORD = Barón de la Espada DemoníacaBaron of the Fiend Swordmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio41550800 |BAROX = BaroxBaroxmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio513801530 |BARQUELOTOSILVANO = Barqueloto SilvanoSylvan Lotuswainmonstruo de efectoaguaplanta523001100 |BARRANCODELDRAGON = Barranco del DragónDragon Ravinecarta mágicamágicade campo |BARREDORDELASPROFUNDIDADES = Barredor de las ProfundidadesDeep Sweepermonstruo de efectoaguapez416001300 |BARRELBEHINDTHEDOOR = Cañón Tras la PuertaBarrel Behind the Doorcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |BARRELDRAGON = Dragón CañónBarrel Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina726002200 |BARRELROCK = Roca CañónBarrel Rockmonstruo normaltierraroca410001300 |BARRELLILY = Lirio CañónBarrel Lilymonstruo normaltierraplanta31100600 |BARRERAACUATICAKOAKIMEIRU = Barrera Acuática Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Hydro Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua310001900 |BARRERAARCANA = Barrera ArcanaArcane Barriercarta mágicamágicacontinua |BARRERAASTRAL = Barrera AstralAstral Barriercarta de trampatrampacontinua |BARRERADEHEROES = Barrera de HéroesHero Barriercarta de trampatrampanormal |BARRERADEINSECTOS = Barrera de InsectosInsect Barriercarta mágicamágicacontinua |BARRERADELCAMPO = Barrera del CampoField Barriercarta mágicamágicacontinua |BARRERADELCANTANTE = Barrera del CantanteTuner's Barriercarta de trampatrampanormal |BARRERADELUZ = Barrera de LuzLight Barriercarta mágicamágicade campo |BARRERADEPOLVO = Barrera de PolvoDust Barriercarta mágicamágicacontinua |BARRERADEVIDAMISTICA = Barrera de Vida MísticaHallowed Life Barriercarta de trampatrampanormal |BARRERAESPIRITUAL = Barrera EspiritualSpirit Barriercarta de trampatrampacontinua |BARRERAINFERNICA = Barrera InférnicaInfernity Barriercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |BARRERALUMINOSA = Barrera LuminosaLightsworn Barriercarta de trampatrampacontinua |BARRERASINCRO = Barrera SincroSynchro Barriercarta de trampatrampanormal |BARRIDODECOLA = Barrido de ColaTail Swipecarta mágicamágicanormal |BARRIERRESONATOR = Resonador de la BarreraBarrier Resonatormonstruo cantanteluzdemonio1300800 |BARRIERSTATUEOFTHEABYSS = Estatua-Barrera del AbismoBarrier Statue of the Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410001000 |BARRIERSTATUEOFTHEDROUGHT = Estatua-Barrera de la SequíaBarrier Statue of the Droughtmonstruo de efectotierraroca410001000 |BARRIERSTATUEOFTHEHEAVENS = Estatua-Barrera de los CielosBarrier Statue of the Heavensmonstruo de efectoluzhada410001000 |BARRIERSTATUEOFTHEINFERNO = Estatua-Barrera del InfiernoBarrier Statue of the Infernomonstruo de efectofuegopiro410001000 |BARRIERSTATUEOFTHESTORMWINDS = Estatua-Barrera de los Vientos TormentososBarrier Statue of the Stormwindsmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada410001000 |BARRIERSTATUEOFTHETORRENT = Estatua-Barrera del TorrenteBarrier Statue of the Torrentmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua410001000 |BARRIERWAVE = Ola BarreraBarrier Wavecarta de trampatrampanormal |BARRILKARAKURIMOD96SHINKURO = Barril Karakuri mod 96 - "Shinkuro"Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 "Shinkuro"monstruo cantantetierramáquina2400400 |BASECELESTIALAPOQLIFUERTE = Base Celestial ApoqlifuerteApoqliphort Kernelmonstruo de efectotierramáquina929002500 |BASEDEPRIMERALINEA = Base de Primera LíneaFrontline Basecarta mágicamágicacontinua |BASHINGSHIELD = Escudo GolpeadorBashing Shieldcarta mágicamágicade equipo |BASICINSECT = Insecto BásicoBasic Insectmonstruo normaltierrainsecto2500700 |BASTIONLAFORTALEZAMOVIL = Bastión, la Fortaleza MóvilStronghold the Moving Fortresscarta de trampatrampacontinua |BASURAADELANTE = Basura AdelanteJunk Forwardmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero39001500 |BAT = MurciélagoBatmonstruo normalvientomáquina1300350 |BATALLADELOSELEMENTOS = Batalla de los ElementosBattle of the Elementscarta de trampatrampanormal |BATALLAMANIA = BatallamaníaBattle Maniacarta de trampatrampanormal |BATTERYCHARGER = Cargador de PilasBattery Chargercarta mágicamágicanormal |BATTERYMAN9VOLT = Hombre Pila 9 VoltiosBatteryman 9-Voltmonstruo de efectoluztrueno410001000 |BATTERYMANAA = Hombre Pila AABatteryman AAmonstruo de efectoluztrueno300 |BATTERYMANAAA = Hombre Pila AAABatteryman AAAmonstruo de efectoluztrueno400 |BATTERYMANC = Hombre Pila CBatteryman Cmonstruo de efectoluztrueno200 |BATTERYMANCHARGER = Hombre Pila CargadorBatteryman Chargermonstruo de efectoluztrueno518001200 |BATTERYMAND = Hombre Pila DBatteryman Dmonstruo de efectoluztrueno101900 |BATTERYMANFUELCELL = Célula de Energía de Hombre PilaBatteryman Fuel Cellmonstruo de efectoluztrueno621000 |BATTERYMANINDUSTRIALSTRENGTH = Hombre Pila de Fuerza IndustrialBatteryman Industrial Strengthmonstruo de efectoluztrueno826000 |BATTERYMANMICROCELL = Hombre Pila Micro CélulaBatteryman Micro-Cellmonstruo de efectoluztrueno1100100 |BATTLEBREAK = Descanso en la BatallaBattle Breakcarta de trampatrampanormal |BATTLECRUISERDIANTHUS = Crucero de Batalla DianthusBattlecruiser Dianthusmonstruo xyztierraplanta321001800 |BATTLEFADER = Atenuador de BatallaBattle Fadermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |BATTLEFOOTBALLER = Jugador de BatallaBattle Footballermonstruo normalfuegomáquina410002100 |BATTLEFUSION = Fusión de BatallaBattle Fusioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BATTLEGUARDHOWLING = Aullido del Escolta de BatallaBattleguard Howlingcarta de trampatrampanormal |BATTLEGUARDKING = Rey Escolta de BatallaBattleguard Kingmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero830001100 |BATTLEGUARDRAGE = Furia del Escolta de BatallaBattleguard Ragecarta de trampatrampacontinua |BATTLEINSTINCT = Instinto de BatallaBattle Instinctcarta de trampatrampanormal |BATTLEMANIA = BatallamaníaBattle Maniacarta de trampatrampanormal |BATTLEOFTHEELEMENTS = Batalla de los ElementosBattle of the Elementscarta de trampatrampanormal |BATTLEOX = Buey de BatallaBattle Oxmonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia417001000 |BATTLESCARRED = Asustado de la BatallaBattle-Scarredcarta de trampatrampacontinua |BATTLESTEER = Guía de BatallaBattle Steermonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia518001300 |BATTLESTORM = Tormenta de la BatallaBattlestormmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada417001000 |BATTLETELEPORTATION = Teleportación de BatallaBattle Teleportationcarta de trampatrampanormal |BATTLETUNED = Afinado para la BatallaBattle Tunedcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BATTLEWALTZ = Vals de la BatallaBattle Waltzcarta mágicamágicanormal |BATTLEWARRIOR = Guerrero de BatallaBattle Warriormonstruo normaltierraguerrero37001000 |BATTLINBOXERBIGBANDAGE = Boxeador Indómito Gran VendajeBattlin' Boxer Big Bandagemonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero211001400 |BATTLINBOXERCOUNTERPUNCH = Boxeador Indómito ContragolpeBattlin' Boxer Counterpunchmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero301100 |BATTLINBOXERCHEATCOMMISSIONER = Boxeador Indómito Comisionado TramposoBattlin' Boxer Cheat Commissionermonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero301300 |BATTLINBOXERGLASSJAW = Boxeador Indómito Mandíbula de CristalBattlin' Boxer Glassjawmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero420000 |BATTLINBOXERHEADGEARED = Boxeador Indómito ProtegidoBattlin' Boxer Headgearedmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero410001800 |BATTLINBOXERLEADYOKE = Boxeador Indómito Yugo de PlomoBattlin' Boxer Lead Yokemonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero422002000 |BATTLINBOXERRABBITPUNCHER = Boxeador Indómito GolpeanucasBattlin' Boxer Rabbit Punchermonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero38001000 |BATTLINBOXERRIBGARDNA = Boxeador Indómito CubrecostillaBattlin' Boxer Rib Gardnamonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero31001400 |BATTLINBOXERSHADOW = Boxeador Indómito SombraBattlin' Boxer Shadowmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero418001400 |BATTLINBOXERSPARRER = Boxeador Indómito EntrenadorBattlin' Boxer Sparrermonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero412001400 |BATTLINBOXERSWITCHITTER = Boxeador Indómito AmbidiestroBattlin' Boxer Switchittermonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero415001400 |BATTLINBOXERVEIL = Boxeador Indómito VeloBattlin' Boxer Veilmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero401800 |BATTLINBOXINGSPIRITS = Espíritu de los BoxeadoresBattlin' Boxing Spiritscarta mágicamágicanormal |BAXIABRIGHTNESSOFTHEYANGZING = Baxia, Brillo de los Yang ZingBaxia, Brightness of the Yang Zingmonstruo de sincroníaluzwyrm823002600 |BAXIABRILLODELOSYANGZING = Baxia, Brillo de los Yang ZingBaxia, Brightness of the Yang Zingmonstruo de sincroníaluzwyrm823002600 |BAYADELASUPREMACIA = Baya de la SupremacíaSupremacy Berrycarta mágicamágicanormal |BAZOOELCOMEALMAS = Bazoo el Come AlmasBazoo the Soul-Eatermonstruo de efectotierrabestia41600900 |BAZOOTHESOULEATER = Bazoo el Come AlmasBazoo the Soul-Eatermonstruo de efectotierrabestia41600900 |BDRAGONJUNGLEKING = Rey de la Jungla Dragón NegroB. Dragon Jungle Kingmonstruo normaltierradragón621001800 |BEAKEDSNAKE = Serpiente PicudaBeaked Snakemonstruo normaltierrareptil3800900 |BEANSOLDIER = Soldado JudíaBean Soldiermonstruo normaltierraplanta414001300 |BEASTEYESPENDULUMDRAGON = Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos BestialesBeast-Eyes Pendulum Dragonmonstruo de fusióntierradragón830002800 |BEASTFANGS = Colmillos de BestiaBeast Fangscarta mágicamágicade equipo |BEASTKINGBARBAROS = Rey Bestia BarbarosBeast King Barbarosmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia830001200 |BEASTKINGOFTHESWAMPS = Rey Bestia de los PantanosBeastking of the Swampsmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua410001100 |BEASTLYMIRRORRITUAL = Ritual del Espejo BestialBeastly Mirror Ritualcarta mágicamágicade ritual |BEASTMACHINEKINGBARBAROSUR = Barbaros Ür, Rey Bestia MáquinaBeast Machine King Barbaros Ürmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia838001200 |BEASTOFTALWAR = Bestia de TalwarBeast of Talwarmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio624002150 |BEASTOFTHEPHARAOH = Bestia del FaraónBeast of the Pharaohmonstruo de efectotierrazombi3400600 |BEASTRAGE = Furia BestialBeast Ragecarta mágicamágicanormal |BEASTRISING = Alzamiento de las BestiasBeast Risingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |BEASTSOULSWAP = Intercambio del Alma de la BestiaBeast Soul Swapcarta de trampatrampanormal |BEASTSTRIKER = Golpeador de BestiasBeast Strikermonstruo de efectotierrabestia41850400 |BEASTWARRIORPUMA = Guerrero-Bestia PumaBeast-Warrior Pumamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia416001000 |BEAUTIFULBEASTTRAINER = Entrenadora Hermosa de BestiasBeautiful Beast Trainermonstruo normaltierraguerrero517501500 |BEAUTIFULHEADHUNTRESS = Headhuntress HermososBeautiful Headhuntressmonstruo normaltierraguerrero41600800 |BEAUTUNAFULPRINCESS = Princesa BellatúnBeautunaful Princessmonstruo de efectoaguapez100 |BEAVERWARRIOR = Guerrero CastorBeaver Warriormonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia412001500 |BEBECERASAURIO = BebecerasaurioBabycerasaurusmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio2500500 |BEBEDRAGON = Bebé DragónBaby Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón31200700 |BEBEFLAMVELL = Bebé FlamvellFlamvell Babymonstruo cantantefuegopiro1800200 |BEBEVAMPIRO = Bebé VampiroVampire Babymonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi37001000 |BECKONINGLIGHT = Luz del ConocimientoBeckoning Lightcarta de trampatrampanormal |BEELISTSOLDIER = Soldado AbejaBee List Soldiermonstruo de efectovientoinsecto1500400 |BEELZEDELOSDRAGONESDIABOLICOS = Beelze de los Dragones DiabólicosBeelze of the Diabolic Dragonsmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón830003000 |BEELZEFROG = Rana BeelzeBeelze Frogmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31200800 |BEELZEOFTHEDIABOLICDRAGONS = Beelze de los Dragones DiabólicosBeelze of the Diabolic Dragonsmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón830003000 |BEELZEUSDELOSDRAGONESDIABOLICOSDEFINITIVOS = Beelzeus de los Dragones Diabólicos DefinitivosBeelzeus of the Ultimate Diabolic Dragonsmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón1040004000 |BEELZEUSOFTHEULTIMATEDIABOLICDRAGONS = Beelzeus de los Dragones Diabólicos DefinitivosBeelzeus of the Ultimate Diabolic Dragonsmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón1040004000 |BEETRON = EscarabotrónBeetronmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto41600900 |BEGONEKNAVE = ¡Atrás, Bribón!Begone, Knave!carta de trampatrampacontinua |BEHEGON = BehegonBehegonmonstruo normalaguaaqua413501000 |BEHEMOTHDEDOSCABEZAS = Behemoth de Dos CabezasTwin-Headed Behemothmonstruo de efectovientodragón315001200 |BEHEMOTHDEGRAVEDAD = Behemoth de GravedadGravity Behemothmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia623002000 |BEHEMOTHELREYDETODOSLOSANIMALES = Behemoth el Rey de Todos los AnimalesBehemoth the King of All Animalsmonstruo de efectotierrabestia727001500 |BEHEMOTHTHEKINGOFALLANIMALS = Behemoth el Rey de Todos los AnimalesBehemoth the King of All Animalsmonstruo de efectotierrabestia727001500 |BEIIGEVANGUARDIADELMUNDOOSCURO = Beiige, Vanguardia del Mundo OscuroBeiige, Vanguard of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio416001200 |BEIIGEVANGUARDOFDARKWORLD = Beiige, Vanguardia del Mundo OscuroBeiige, Vanguard of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio416001200 |BELIALMARQUESDELAOSCURIDAD = Belial - Marqués de la OscuridadBelial - Marquis of Darknessmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio828002400 |BELIALMARQUISOFDARKNESS = Belial - Marqués de la OscuridadBelial - Marquis of Darknessmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio828002400 |BELLOTO = BellotoAcornomonstruo de efectotierraplanta1200400 |BENDICIONDEDORIADO = Bendición de DoriadoDoriado's Blessingcarta mágicamágicade ritual |BENDICIONDELCRISTAL = Bendición del CristalCrystal Blessingcarta mágicamágicanormal |BENDICIONDELEMPERADORMEKLORD = Bendición del Emperador MeklordBoon of the Meklord Emperorcarta mágicamágicanormal |BENDICIONESDELNILO = Bendiciones del NiloBlessings of the Nilecarta mágicamágicacontinua |BENDICIONESPARAGUSTO = Bendiciones para GustoBlessings for Gustocarta de trampatrampanormal |BENDICIONSILVANA = Bendición SilvanaSylvan Blessingcarta de trampatrampanormal |BENDINGDESTINY = Torcer el DestinoBending Destinycarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |BERENJENANATURIA = Berenjena NaturiaNaturia Eggplantmonstruo de efectotierraplanta21000700 |BERFOMET = BerfometBerfometmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio514001800 |BERSERKDRAGON = Dragón BerserkerBerserk Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi835000 |BERSERKERCRUSH = Aplastamiento FrenéticoBerserker Crushcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BERSERKERDEBASURA = Berserker de BasuraJunk Berserkermonstruo de sincroníavientoguerrero727001800 |BERSERKERDELVICIO = Berserker del VicioVice Berserkermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410001000 |BERSERKERSOUL = Alma FuriosaBerserker Soulcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BERSERKGORILLA = Gorila BerserkerBerserk Gorillamonstruo de efectotierrabestia420001000 |BERSERKING = EnfureciéndoseBerserkingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |BERSERKSCALES = Escala de FuriaBerserk Scalescarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BESBIGCOREMK2 = B.E.S. Núcleo Grande MK-2B.E.S. Big Core MK-2monstruo de efectofuegomáquina624001100 |BESCOVEREDCORE = B.E.S. Núcleo CubiertoB.E.S. Covered Coremonstruo de efectotierramáquina72500800 |BESCRYSTALCORE = B.E.S. Núcleo de CristalB.E.S. Crystal Coremonstruo de efectoaguamáquina521001000 |BESNUCLEOCUBIERTO = B.E.S. Núcleo CubiertoB.E.S. Covered Coremonstruo de efectotierramáquina72500800 |BESNUCLEODECRISTAL = B.E.S. Núcleo de CristalB.E.S. Crystal Coremonstruo de efectoaguamáquina521001000 |BESNUCLEOGRANDEMK2 = B.E.S. Núcleo Grande MK-2B.E.S. Big Core MK-2monstruo de efectofuegomáquina624001100 |BESTETRAN = B.E.S. TetranB.E.S. Tetranmonstruo de efectovientomáquina618002300 |BESTIAAMFIBIA = Bestia AmfibiaAmphibian Beastmonstruo normalaguapez624002000 |BESTIAARDIENTE = Bestia ArdienteBurning Beastmonstruo uniónfuegopiro415001000 |BESTIACABEZASGEMELAS = Bestia CabezasgemelasTwinheaded Beastmonstruo de efectofuegobestia617001900 |BESTIADEATAQUE = Bestia de AtaqueAssault Beastmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia419001200 |BESTIADECABLETENDIDO = Bestia de Cable TendidoTripwire Beastmonstruo normaltierratrueno412001300 |BESTIADECRISTALAGUILACOBALTO = Bestia de Cristal Águila CobaltoCrystal Beast Cobalt Eaglemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada41400800 |BESTIADECRISTALCARBUNCORUBI = Bestia de Cristal Carbunco RubíCrystal Beast Ruby Carbunclemonstruo de efectoluzhada3300300 |BESTIADECRISTALGATOAMATISTA = Bestia de Cristal Gato AmatistaCrystal Beast Amethyst Catmonstruo de efectotierrabestia31200400 |BESTIADECRISTALMAMUTAMBAR = Bestia de Cristal Mamut ÁmbarCrystal Beast Amber Mammothmonstruo de efectotierrabestia417001600 |BESTIADECRISTALPEGASOZAFIRO = Bestia de Cristal Pegaso ZafiroCrystal Beast Sapphire Pegasusmonstruo de efectovientobestia418001200 |BESTIADECRISTALTIGRETOPACIO = Bestia de Cristal Tigre TopacioCrystal Beast Topaz Tigermonstruo de efectotierrabestia416001000 |BESTIADECRISTALTORTUGAESMERALDA = Bestia de Cristal Tortuga EsmeraldaCrystal Beast Emerald Tortoisemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua36002000 |BESTIADECHATARRA = Bestia de ChatarraScrap Beastmonstruo cantantetierrabestia416001300 |BESTIADEHIELOZEROFYNE = Bestia de Hielo ZerofyneIce Beast Zerofynemonstruo xyzaguabestia alada420002200 |BESTIADELFARAON = Bestia del FaraónBeast of the Pharaohmonstruo de efectotierrazombi3400600 |BESTIADEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Bestia de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Beastmonstruo de efectotierramáquina620002000 |BESTIADESUPERALEACIONRAPTINUS = Bestia de Súper-Aleación RaptinusSuperalloy Beast Raptinusmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón822002200 |BESTIADETALWAR = Bestia de TalwarBeast of Talwarmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio624002150 |BESTIAEMBRIONARIA = Bestia EmbrionariaEmbryonic Beastmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2500750 |BESTIAENMASCARADADESGARDIUS = Bestia Enmascarada Des GardiusMasked Beast Des Gardiusmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio833002500 |BESTIAESPIRITUALNOBLEAPELIO = Bestia Espiritual Noble ApelioNoble Spirit Beast Apeliomonstruo de efectovientopiro41800200 |BESTIAESPIRITUALNOBLEKANNAHAWK = Bestia Espiritual Noble KannahawkNoble Spirit Beast Kannahawkmonstruo de efectovientotrueno41400600 |BESTIAESPIRITUALNOBLEPETOLFIN = Bestia Espiritual Noble PetolfinNoble Spirit Beast Petolfinmonstruo de efectovientoaqua402000 |BESTIAFANTASMACROSSWING = Bestia Fantasma Cross-WingPhantom Beast Cross-Wingmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia413001300 |BESTIAFANTASMAROCKLIZARD = Bestia Fantasma Rock-LizardPhantom Beast Rock-Lizardmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia722002000 |BESTIAFANTASMATHUNDERPEGASUS = Bestia Fantasma Thunder-PegasusPhantom Beast Thunder-Pegasusmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia47002000 |BESTIAFANTASMAWILDHORN = Bestia Fantasma Wild-HornPhantom Beast Wild-Hornmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia417000 |BESTIAFENIXGAIRUDA = Bestia Fénix GairudaPhoenix Beast Gairudamonstruo de efectovientobestia alada625001200 |BESTIAFUNDIDA = Bestia FundidaMolten Behemothmonstruo normalfuegopiro510002200 |BESTIAGISHKI = Bestia GishkiGishki Beastmonstruo de efectoaguabestia415001300 |BESTIAGLADIADORALEXANDER = Bestia Gladiador AlexanderGladiator Beast Alexandermonstruo de efectoluzbestia62400600 |BESTIAGLADIADORANDAL = Bestia Gladiador AndalGladiator Beast Andalmonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia419001500 |BESTIAGLADIADORAUGUSTUS = Bestia Gladiador AugustusGladiator Beast Augustusmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada826001000 |BESTIAGLADIADORBESTIARI = Bestia Gladiador BestiariGladiator Beast Bestiarimonstruo de efectovientobestia alada41500800 |BESTIAGLADIADORDARIUS = Bestia Gladiador DariusGladiator Beast Dariusmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia41700300 |BESTIAGLADIADORDIMACARI = Bestia Gladiador DimacariGladiator Beast Dimacarimonstruo de efectotierrabestia416001200 |BESTIAGLADIADOREQUESTE = Bestia Gladiador EquesteGladiator Beast Equestemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada416001200 |BESTIAGLADIADORESSEDARII = Bestia Gladiador EssedariiGladiator Beast Essedariimonstruo de fusióntierrabestia525002400 |BESTIAGLADIADORGAIODIAZ = Bestia Gladiador GaiodiazGladiator Beast Gaiodiazmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddinosaurio726001500 |BESTIAGLADIADORGYZARUS = Bestia Gladiador GyzarusGladiator Beast Gyzarusmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadbestia alada624001500 |BESTIAGLADIADORHERAKLINOS = Bestia Gladiador HeraklinosGladiator Beast Heraklinosmonstruo de fusiónfuegoguerrero-bestia830002800 |BESTIAGLADIADORHOPLOMUS = Bestia Gladiador HoplomusGladiator Beast Hoplomusmonstruo de efectotierraroca47002100 |BESTIAGLADIADORINDOMABLE = Bestia Gladiador IndomableIndomitable Gladiator Beastcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BESTIAGLADIADORLANISTA = Bestia Gladiador LanistaGladiator Beast Lanistamonstruo de efectovientobestia alada418001200 |BESTIAGLADIADORLAQUARI = Bestia Gladiador LaquariGladiator Beast Laquarimonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia41800400 |BESTIAGLADIADORMURMILLO = Bestia Gladiador MurmilloGladiator Beast Murmillomonstruo de efectoaguapez3800400 |BESTIAGLADIADORNEKORIUS = Bestia Gladiador NekoriusGladiator Beast Nerokiusmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadbestia alada828001900 |BESTIAGLADIADOROCTAVIUS = Bestia Gladiador OctaviusGladiator Beast Octaviusmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada725001200 |BESTIAGLADIADORRETIARI = Bestia Gladiador RetiariGladiator Beast Retiarimonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31200800 |BESTIAGLADIADORSAMNITE = Bestia Gladiador SamniteGladiator Beast Samnitemonstruo de efectotierrabestia316001200 |BESTIAGLADIADORSECUTOR = Bestia Gladiador SecutorGladiator Beast Secutormonstruo de efectovientoreptil4400300 |BESTIAGLADIADORSPARTACUS = Bestia Gladiador SpartacusGladiator Beast Spartacusmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio522001600 |BESTIAGLADIADORTORAX = Bestia Gladiador TóraxGladiator Beast Toraxmonstruo de efectoaguapez31400400 |BESTIAGLADIADORTYGERIUS = Bestia Gladiador TygeriusGladiator Beast Tygeriusmonstruo de efectotierrabestia41800800 |BESTIAHELADA = Bestia HeladaFreezing Beastmonstruo uniónaguaaqua415001000 |BESTIAHERALDICAABERCONWAY = Bestia Heráldica AberconwayHeraldic Beast Aberconwaymonstruo de efectovientodragón41800900 |BESTIAHERALDICAAGUILADEDOSCABEZAS = Bestia Heráldica Águila de Dos CabezasHeraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eaglemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada412001400 |BESTIAHERALDICAAMPHISBAENA = Bestia Heráldica AmphisbaenaHeraldic Beast Amphisbaenamonstruo de efectovientodragón417001100 |BESTIAHERALDICABASILISCO = Bestia Heráldica BasiliscoHeraldic Beast Basiliskmonstruo de efectotierrabestia410001400 |BESTIAHERALDICAEALE = Bestia Heráldica EaleHeraldic Beast Ealemonstruo de efectotierrabestia410001800 |BESTIAHERALDICAHALCONBERNERS = Bestia Heráldica Halcón BernersHeraldic Beast Berners Falconmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada410001600 |BESTIAHERALDICALEO = Bestia Heráldica LeoHeraldic Beast Leomonstruo de efectotierrabestia420001000 |BESTIAHERALDICAUNICORNIO = Bestia Heráldica UnicornioHeraldic Beast Unicornmonstruo de efectoluzbestia411001600 |BESTIAHOMBREDEARES = Bestia Hombre de AresMan Beast of Aresmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia3500500 |BESTIAINFERNICA = Bestia InférnicaInfernity Beastmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia316001200 |BESTIAINTERPLANETARIOPURPURAESPINOSA = Bestia InterplanetariopurpuraespinosaInterplanetarypurplythorny Beastmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia511002200 |BESTIALIQUIDA = Bestia LíquidaLiquid Beastmonstruo normalaguaaqua3950800 |BESTIALOCADD = Bestia Loca D.D.D.D. Crazy Beastmonstruo de efectotierrabestia314001400 |BESTIALOCADELAESPADA = Bestia Loca de la EspadaMad Sword Beastmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio414001200 |BESTIAMARINA = Bestia MarinaMarine Beastmonstruo de fusiónaguapez517001600 |BESTIAMISTICADESERKET = Bestia Mística de SerketMystical Beast of Serketmonstruo de efectotierrahada625002000 |BESTIAMITICACANCERBERO = Bestia Mítica CancerberoMythical Beast Cerberusmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros414001400 |BESTIANATURIA = Bestia NaturiaNaturia Beastmonstruo de sincroníatierrabestia522001700 |BESTIAPALIDA = Bestia PálidaPale Beastmonstruo normaltierrabestia415001200 |BESTIAPSIQUICA = Bestia PsíquicaPsi-Beastmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico2700500 |BESTIASOMBRAÑECA = Bestia SombrañecaShaddoll Beastmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros522001700 |BETAELGUERREROMAGNETICO = Beta el Guerrero MagnéticoBeta The Magnet Warriormonstruo normaltierraroca417001600 |BETATHEMAGNETWARRIOR = Beta el Guerrero MagnéticoBeta The Magnet Warriormonstruo normaltierraroca417001600 |BIANEARTHOFTHEYANGZING = Bi'an, Tierra de los Yang ZingBi'an, Earth of the Yang Zingmonstruo de efectotierrawyrm316000 |BIANTIERRADELOSYANGZING = Bi'an, Tierra de los Yang ZingBi'an, Earth of the Yang Zingmonstruo de efectotierrawyrm316000 |BIBLIOTECADELLIBRODEMAGIADELAHELIOSFERA = Biblioteca del Libro de Magia de la HeliósferaSpellbook Library of the Heliospherecarta mágicamágicanormal |BIBLIOTECADELLIBRODEMAGIADELCRECIENTE = Biblioteca del Libro de Magia del CrecienteSpellbook Library of the Crescentcarta mágicamágicanormal |BIBLIOTECAREALMAGICA = Biblioteca Real MágicaRoyal Magical Librarymonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros402000 |BICICLO = BicicloBicularmonstruo de efectotierramáquina2200200 |BICKURIBOX = BickuriboxBickuriboxmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio723002000 |BICORNIODEVOLTAJE = Bicornio de VoltajeVoltic Bicornmonstruo de sincroníaluzbestia725002000 |BICORNIOREEM = Bicornio Re'emBicorn Re'emmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia48001600 |BICORNREEM = Bicornio Re'emBicorn Re'emmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia48001600 |BICULAR = BicicloBicularmonstruo de efectotierramáquina2200200 |BICHOEXCAVADOR = Bicho ExcavadorDrill Bugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto21100200 |BICHOMORDEDOR = Bicho MordedorBite Bugmonstruo de efectotierrademonio33001000 |BICHOOSCURO = Bicho OscuroDark Bugmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto1100100 |BIGBANGSHOT = Rayo del Big BangBig Bang Shotcarta mágicamágicade equipo |BIGBELLYKNIGHT = Caballero PanzónBig Belly Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero410001600 |BIGBURN = Gran QuemaduraBig Burncarta de trampatrampanormal |BIGCORE = Gran NúcleoBig Coremonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina623001100 |BIGEVOLUTIONPILL = Gran Píldora de EvoluciónBig Evolution Pillcarta mágicamágicanormal |BIGEYE = Gran OjoBig Eyemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio412001000 |BIGINSECT = Insecto GrandeBig Insectmonstruo normaltierrainsecto412001500 |BIGJAWS = Mandíbulas GrandesBig Jawsmonstruo de efectoaguapez31800300 |BIGKOALA = Gran KoalaBig Koalamonstruo normaltierrabestia727002000 |BIGONEWARRIOR = Guerrero del Gran UnoBig One Warriormonstruo de efectoluzguerrero1100600 |BIGPIECEGOLEM = Golem de Partes GrandesBig Piece Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca521000 |BIGSHIELDGARDNA = Gran Escudo GardnaBig Shield Gardnamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41002600 |BIGTUSKEDMAMMOTH = Mamut de Grandes ColmillosBig-Tusked Mammothmonstruo de efectotierrabestia520001000 |BIGWAVESMALLWAVE = Gran Ola Pequeña OlaBig Wave Small Wavecarta mágicamágicanormal |BIGWHALE = Ballena GrandeBig Whalemonstruo de efectoaguapez910003000 |BIGWIN = ¿Ganancia GRANDE?BIG Win!?carta de trampatrampanormal |BINDINGCHAIN = Cadena de AprisionamientoBinding Chainmonstruo normalluzhada310001100 |BIOFALCON = BiohalcónBiofalconmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina417001200 |BIOHALCON = BiohalcónBiofalconmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina417001200 |BIOMAGE = Bio-MagoBio-Magemonstruo normalluzhada311501000 |BIOMAGO = Bio-MagoBio-Magemonstruo normalluzhada311501000 |BIOPLANT = Bio PlantaBio Plantmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio36001300 |BIOPLANTA = Bio PlantaBio Plantmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio36001300 |BIRDFACE = CarapájaroBirdfacemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada416001600 |BIRDOFROSES = Pájaro de RosasBird of Rosesmonstruo de efectovientoplanta418001500 |BIRTHRIGHT = Derecho de NacimientoBirthrightcarta de trampatrampacontinua |BISXYZ = Bis XyzXyz Encorecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BITEBUG = Bicho MordedorBite Bugmonstruo de efectotierrademonio33001000 |BITELON = MordelónBitelonmonstruo de efectoaguareptil624001000 |BITESHOES = Zapatos del MordiscoBite Shoesmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2500300 |BIXIAGUADELOSYANGZING = Bixi, Agua de los Yang ZingBixi, Water of the Yang Zingmonstruo de efectoaguawyrm202000 |BIXIWATEROFTHEYANGZING = Bixi, Agua de los Yang ZingBixi, Water of the Yang Zingmonstruo de efectoaguawyrm202000 |BLACKANDWHITEWAVE = Ola Blanco y NegroBlack and White Wavecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BLACKBACK = EspaldanegraBlackbackcarta de trampatrampanormal |BLACKBOOST = AumentonegroBlackboostcarta de trampatrampanormal |BLACKBRACHIOS = Brachios NegroBlack Brachiosmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio418001100 |BLACKBRUTDRAGO = Brutdraco NegroBlack Brutdragomonstruo de sincroníafuegodragón830002600 |BLACKDRAGONCOLLAPSERPENT = Dragón Negro ColapserpienteBlack Dragon Collapserpentmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón418001700 |BLACKFEATHERBEACON = Faro de Pluma NegraBlack Feather Beaconcarta de trampatrampanormal |BLACKFEATHERDARKRAGEDRAGON = Dragón Rabiaoscura PlumanegraBlackfeather Darkrage Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón828001600 |BLACKGARDEN = Jardín NegroBlack Gardencarta mágicamágicade campo |BLACKHORNOFHEAVEN = Cuerno Oscuro de los CielosBlack Horn of Heavencarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |BLACKILLUSIONRITUAL = Ritual de la Ilusión NegraBlack Illusion Ritualcarta mágicamágicade ritual |BLACKLANDFIREDRAGON = Dragón de Fuego de la Tierra NegraBlackland Fire Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón41500800 |BLACKLUSTERRITUAL = Ritual del Brillo NegroBlack Luster Ritualcarta mágicamágicade ritual |BLACKLUSTERSOLDIER = Soldado del Brillo NegroBlack Luster Soldiermonstruo de ritualtierraguerrero830002500 |BLACKLUSTERSOLDIERENVOYOFTHEBEGINNING = Soldado del Brillo Negro - Enviado del PrincipioBlack Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginningmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero830002500 |BLACKLUSTERSOLDIERENVOYOFTHEEVENINGTWILIGHT = Soldado del Brillo Negro - Enviado del CrepúsculoBlack Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero830002500 |BLACKMAGICRITUAL = Ritual de Magia OscuraBlack Magic Ritualcarta mágicamágicade ritual |BLACKPENDANT = Colgante NegroBlack Pendantcarta mágicamágicade equipo |BLACKPOTAN = Potan NegroBlack Potanmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1200100 |BLACKPTERA = Ptera OscuroBlack Pteramonstruo de efectovientodinosaurio31000500 |BLACKRAYLANCER = Lancero del Rayo NegroBlack Ray Lancermonstruo xyzoscuridadguerrero-bestia32100600 |BLACKRETURN = Regreso NegroBlack Returncarta de trampatrampanormal |BLACKROSEDRAGON = Dragón del Rosal NegroBlack Rose Dragonmonstruo de sincroníafuegodragón724001800 |BLACKSALVO = Bomba NegraBlack Salvomonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina31001100 |BLACKSONIC = Onda Sónica NegraBlack Soniccarta de trampatrampanormal |BLACKSTEGO = Estego OscuroBlack Stegomonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio412002000 |BLACKTHUNDER = Trueno NegroBlack Thundercarta de trampatrampanormal |BLACKTYRANNO = Tyranno NegroBlack Tyrannomonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio726001800 |BLACKVELOCI = Veloci NegroBlack Velocimonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio41800300 |BLACKWHIRLWIND = Remolino OscuroBlack Whirlwindcarta mágicamágicacontinua |BLACKWINGABROLHOSTHEMEGAQUAKE = Alanegra - Abrolhos, el MegaterremotoBlackwing - Abrolhos the Megaquakemonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada726001800 |BLACKWINGARMEDWING = Alanegra ArmadoBlackwing Armed Wingmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadbestia alada623001000 |BLACKWINGARMORMASTER = Amo de Armaduras AlanegraBlackwing Armor Mastermonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadbestia alada725001500 |BLACKWINGAURORATHENORTHERNLIGHTS = Alanegra - Aurora BorealBlackwing - Aurora the Northern Lightsmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada10?0 |BLACKWINGBACKLASH = Alanegra - Reacción ViolentaBlackwing - Backlashcarta de trampatrampanormal |BLACKWINGBLIZZARDTHEFARNORTH = Alanegra - Ventisca del Norte LejanoBlackwing - Blizzard the Far Northmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada213000 |BLACKWINGBOMBARDMENT = Alanegra - BombardeoBlackwing - Bombardmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |BLACKWINGBOOBYTRAP = Bomba Trampa AlanegraBlackwing - Boobytrapcarta de trampatrampanormal |BLACKWINGBORATHESPEAR = Alanegra - Bora la LanzaBlackwing - Bora the Spearmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada41700800 |BLACKWINGBOREASTHESHARP = Alanegra - Bóreas el AfiladoBlackwing - Boreas the Sharpmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada51300900 |BLACKWINGBREEZETHEZEPHYR = Alanegra - Breeze el CéfiroBlackwing - Breeze the Zephyrmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada31100300 |BLACKWINGBRISOTETHETAILWIND = Alanegra - Brisote el Viento de ColaBlackwing - Brisote the Tailwindmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada512001800 |BLACKWINGCALIMATHEHAZE = Alanegra - Calima la NeblinaBlackwing - Calima the Hazemonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada46001800 |BLACKWINGDAMASCUSTHEPOLARNIGHT = Alanegra - Damascus la Noche PolarBlackwing - Damascus the Polar Nightmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada31300700 |BLACKWINGEDDRAGON = Dragón de Alas NegrasBlack-Winged Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón828001600 |BLACKWINGEDSTRAFE = Bombardeo de Alas NegrasBlack-Winged Strafecarta mágicamágicanormal |BLACKWINGELPHINTHERAVEN = Alanegra - Elphin el CuervoBlackwing - Elphin the Ravenmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada622001200 |BLACKWINGETESIANOFTWOSWORDS = Alanegra - Etesian de las Dos EspadasBlackwing - Etesian of Two Swordsmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada34001600 |BLACKWINGFANETHESTEELCHAIN = Alanegra - Fane, la Cadena de AceroBlackwing - Fane the Steel Chainmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada2500800 |BLACKWINGGALETHEWHIRLWIND = Alanegra - Gale el RemolinoBlackwing - Gale the Whirlwindmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada31300400 |BLACKWINGGHIBLITHESEARINGWIND = Alanegra - Ghibli el Viento ArdienteBlackwing - Ghibli the Searing Windmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada301600 |BLACKWINGGLADIUSTHEMIDNIGHTSUN = Alanegra - Gladius el Sol de MedianocheBlackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sunmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada38001500 |BLACKWINGGRAMTHESHININGSTAR = Alanegra - Gram la Estrella BrillanteBlackwing - Gram the Shining Starmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadbestia alada522001500 |BLACKWINGGUSTTHEBACKBLAST = Alanegra - Gust el Viento de ColaBlackwing - Gust the Backblastmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada29001400 |BLACKWINGHILLENTHETENGUWIND = Alanegra - Hillen el Tengu del VientoBlackwing - Hillen the Tengu-windmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada502300 |BLACKWINGHURRICANETHETORNADO = Alanegra - Hurricane el TornadoBlackwing - Hurricane the Tornadomonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada100 |BLACKWINGJETSTREAMTHEBLUESKY = Alanegra - Jetstream el Cielo AzulBlackwing - Jetstream the Blue Skymonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada1100800 |BLACKWINGJINTHERAINSHADOW = Alanegra - Jin en la SombraBlackwing - Jin the Rain Shadowmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada1600500 |BLACKWINGKALUTTHEMOONSHADOW = Alanegra - Kalut la Sombra de la LunaBlackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadowmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada314001000 |BLACKWINGKOCHITHEDAYBREAK = Alanegra - Kochi el AmanecerBlackwing - Kochi the Daybreakmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada47001500 |BLACKWINGKOGARASHITHEWANDERER = Alanegra - Kogarashi el TrotamundosBlackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderermonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada623001600 |BLACKWINGKRISTHECRACKOFDAWN = Alanegra - Kris el AmanecerBlackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawnmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada41900300 |BLACKWINGMISTRALTHESILVERSHIELD = Alanegra - Mistral, el Escudo PlateadoBlackwing - Mistral the Silver Shieldmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada21001800 |BLACKWINGOROSHITHESQUALL = Alanegra - Oroshi la BorrascaBlackwing - Oroshi the Squallmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada1400600 |BLACKWINGREVENGE = Venganza Ala NegraBlack Wing Revengecarta de trampatrampanormal |BLACKWINGSHURATHEBLUEFLAME = Alanegra - Shura la Llama AzulBlackwing - Shura the Blue Flamemonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada418001200 |BLACKWINGSILVERWINDTHEASCENDANT = Alanegra - Vientoplateado el AscendenteBlackwing - Silverwind the Ascendantmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadbestia alada828002000 |BLACKWINGSIROCCOTHEDAWN = Alanegra - Sirocco el AmanecerBlackwing - Sirocco the Dawnmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada52000900 |BLACKWINGSTEAMTHECLOAKED = Alanegra - Steam la CapaBlackwing - Steam the Cloakedmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada38001200 |BLACKWINGTAMERHAWKJOETHEJETBLACK = Domador Alanegra - Joe Halcón el Negro AzabacheBlackwing Tamer - Hawk Joe the Jet Blackmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadbestia alada726002000 |BLACKWINGVAYUTHEEMBLEMOFHONOR = Alanegra - Vayu, el Emblema del HonorBlackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honormonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada18000 |BLACKWINGZEPHYROSTHEELITE = Alanegra - Zephyros la ÉliteBlackwing - Zephyros the Elitemonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada416001000 |BLADEARMORNINJA = Ninja de la Armadura de HojasBlade Armor Ninjamonstruo xyzvientoguerrero422001000 |BLADEBOUNZER = Rebotador de la HojaBlade Bounzermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001400 |BLADEFLY = MoscuchillaBladeflymonstruo de efectovientoinsecto2600700 |BLADEKNIGHT = Caballero de la HojaBlade Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero416001000 |BLADERABBIT = Conejo de la EspadaBlade Rabbitmonstruo de efectotierrabestia2400300 |BLADERCARMESI = Blader CarmesíCrimson Bladermonstruo de sincroníafuegoguerrero828002600 |BLADERDELABASURA = Blader de la BasuraJunk Bladermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001000 |BLADESKATER = Patinadora de la HojaBlade Skatermonstruo normaltierraguerrero414001500 |BLASTASMODIAN = Asmodeo ExplosivoBlast Asmodianmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio31000300 |BLASTERDRAGONRULEROFINFERNOS = Blaster, Señor Dragón del InfiernoBlaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernosmonstruo de efectofuegodragón728001800 |BLASTERSEÑORDRAGONDELINFIERNO = Blaster, Señor Dragón del InfiernoBlaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernosmonstruo de efectofuegodragón728001800 |BLASTHELDBYATRIBUTE = Estallido de SacrificioBlast Held by a Tributecarta de trampatrampanormal |BLASTINGFUSE = Fusible ExplosivoBlasting Fusecarta de trampatrampanormal |BLASTINGTHERUINS = Destruyendo las RuinasBlasting the Ruinscarta de trampatrampanormal |BLASTJUGGLER = Malabarista del EstallidoBlast Jugglermonstruo de efectofuegomáquina3800900 |BLASTMAGICIAN = Taumaturgo del TormentoBlast Magicianmonstruo de efectofuegolanzador de conjuros414001700 |BLASTSPHERE = Esfera ExplosivaBlast Spheremonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina414001400 |BLASTWITHCHAIN = Estallido en CadenaBlast with Chaincarta de trampatrampanormal |BLAZEACCELERATOR = Acelerador de LlamaBlaze Acceleratorcarta mágicamágicacontinua |BLAZEACCELERATORMAGAZINE = Tambor Acelerador de LlamaBlaze Accelerator Magazinecarta de trampatrampacontinua |BLAZEFENIXTHEBURNINGBOMBARDMENTBIRD = Llamarada Fénix, el Pájaro del Bombardeo AbrasadorBlaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Birdmonstruo de fusiónfuegopiro828002300 |BLAZEWINGBUTTERFLY = Mariposa AladefuegoBlazewing Butterflymonstruo géminisfuegoinsecto415001500 |BLAZINGHIITA = Hiita ArdienteBlazing Hiitamonstruo de efectofuegolanzador de conjuros48001500 |BLAZINGINPACHI = Inpachi ArdienteBlazing Inpachimonstruo normalfuegopiro418500 |BLAZINGVOID = Purgatorio de la Llama AzulBlazing Voidcarta de trampatrampanormal |BLESSINGSFORGUSTO = Bendiciones para GustoBlessings for Gustocarta de trampatrampanormal |BLESSINGSOFTHENILE = Bendiciones del NiloBlessings of the Nilecarta mágicamágicacontinua |BLINDADOCOMPLETOLANCERACEROCRISTAL = Blindado Completo - Lancera Cero CristalFull Armored - Crystal Zero Lancermonstruo xyzaguaguerrero622001600 |BLINDADOCOMPLETOLANCERODELRAYONEGRO = Blindado Completo - Lancero del Rayo NegroFull Armored - Black Ray Lancermonstruo xyzaguaguerrero-bestia42100600 |BLINDDESTRUCTION = Destrucción CiegaBlind Destructioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |BLINDLYLOYALGOBLIN = Goblin Ciegamente LealBlindly Loyal Goblinmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001500 |BLINDSPOTSTRIKE = Golpe al Punto CiegoBlind Spot Strikecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BLIZZARDDRAGON = Dragón de la Tormenta de NieveBlizzard Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón418001000 |BLIZZARDFALCON = Halcón de la Tormenta de NieveBlizzard Falconmonstruo de efectoaguabestia alada415001500 |BLIZZARDPRINCESS = Princesa de la Tormenta de NieveBlizzard Princessmonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros828002100 |BLIZZARDTHUNDERBIRD = Pájaro de Trueno de la Tormenta de NieveBlizzard Thunderbirdmonstruo de efectoaguabestia alada416001400 |BLIZZARDWARRIOR = Guerrero de la VentiscaBlizzard Warriormonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero31400400 |BLIZZEDDEFENDEROFTHEICEBARRIER = Blizzed, Defensor de la Barrera de HieloBlizzed, Defender of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua1300500 |BLIZZEDDEFENSORDELABARRERADEHIELO = Blizzed, Defensor de la Barrera de HieloBlizzed, Defender of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua1300500 |BLOCKATTACK = Bloquear AtaqueBlock Attackcarta mágicamágicanormal |BLOCKER = BlockerBlockermonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina48501800 |BLOCKGOLEM = Gólem de BloquesBlock Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca310001500 |BLOCKMAN = BloqueadorBlockmanmonstruo de efectotierraroca410001500 |BLOCKSPIDER = Araña de BloquesBlock Spidermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto10100 |BLOODMEFIST = Mefisto CarmesíBlood Mefistmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddemonio828001300 |BLOODSUCKER = ChupasangreBlood Suckermonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi413001500 |BLOQUEADOR = BloqueadorBlockmanmonstruo de efectotierraroca410001500 |BLOQUEADORDECARTAS = Bloqueador de CartasCard Blockermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero3400400 |BLOQUEADORDEENTRADAS = Bloqueador de EntradasGate Blockermonstruo de efectotierraroca41002000 |BLOQUEADORDELADESTRUCCION = Bloqueador de la DestrucciónDestruction Jammercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |BLOQUEADORDELFORCEJEO = Bloqueador del ForcejeoGrapple Blockermonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico412002000 |BLOQUEADORPSI = Bloqueador PsiPsi-Blockermonstruo de efectovientopsíquico41200300 |BLOQUEADORROTO = Bloqueador RotoBroken Blockercarta de trampatrampanormal |BLOQUEARATAQUE = Bloquear AtaqueBlock Attackcarta mágicamágicanormal |BLOQUEDELTEMPLODEHUESOS = Bloque del Templo de HuesosBone Temple Blockcarta de trampatrampanormal |BLOQUEOCRUZADO = Bloqueo CruzadoCross Countercarta de trampatrampanormal |BLOQUEXYZ = Bloque XyzXyz Blockcarta de trampatrampanormal |BLOSSOMBOMBARDMENT = Bombardeo del FlorecimientoBlossom Bombardmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |BLOWBACKDRAGON = Dragón EscupefuegoBlowback Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina623001200 |BLUEBLOODEDONI = Oni de Sangre AzulBlue-Blooded Onimonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi410001700 |BLUEDRAGONNINJA = Ninja del Dragón AzulBlue Dragon Ninjamonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina521001200 |BLUEDRAGONSUMMONER = Invocador del Dragón AzulBlue Dragon Summonermonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros41500600 |BLUEDUSTON = Particulines AzulesBlue Dustonmonstruo de efectoaguademonio101000 |BLUEEYEDSILVERZOMBIE = Zombi Plateado de Ojos AzulesBlue-Eyed Silver Zombiemonstruo normaloscuridadzombi3900700 |BLUEEYESSHININGDRAGON = Dragón Brillante de Ojos AzulesBlue-Eyes Shining Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón1030002500 |BLUEEYESTOONDRAGON = Dragón Toon de Ojos AzulesBlue-Eyes Toon Dragonmonstruo toonluzdragón830002500 |BLUEEYESULTIMATEDRAGON = Dragón de Ojos Azules DefinitivoBlue-Eyes Ultimate Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón1245003800 |BLUEEYESWHITEDRAGON = Dragón Blanco de Ojos AzulesBlue-Eyes White Dragonmonstruo normalluzdragón830002500 |BLUEFLAMESWORDSMAN = Espadachín de la Llama AzulBlue Flame Swordsmanmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero418001600 |BLUEMEDICINE = Medicina AzulBlue Medicinecarta mágicamágicanormal |BLUEMOUNTAINBUTTERSPY = Maripospía Montaña AzulBlue Mountain Butterspymonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero401700 |BLUEROSEDRAGON = Dragón de la Rosa AzulBlue Rose Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón416001200 |BLUETHUNDERT45 = Trueno Azul T-45Blue Thunder T-45monstruo de efectoluzmáquina417001000 |BLUEWINGEDCROWN = Corona Alada AzulBlue-Winged Crownmonstruo normalvientobestia alada416001200 |BLUSTERINGWINDS = Vientos HuracanadosBlustering Windscarta mágicamágicanormal |BOARDENMORFOTRONICO = Boarden MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Boardenmonstruo de efectotierramáquina35001800 |BOARSOLDIER = Soldado JabalíBoar Soldiermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia42000500 |BOAVENENOSA = Boa VenenosaVenom Boamonstruo de efectotierrareptil516001200 |BOBINADECADENADEHIERRO = Bobina de Cadena de HierroIron Chain Coilmonstruo cantantetierramáquina311001600 |BOCADEDRAGON = Boca de DragónSnap Dragonmonstruo de efectotierraplanta2300200 |BOKOICHIELCOCHEQUEASUSTA = Bokoichi el Coche que AsustaBokoichi the Freightening Carmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina2500500 |BOKOICHITHEFREIGHTENINGCAR = Bokoichi el Coche que AsustaBokoichi the Freightening Carmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina2500500 |BOLADEAGUJAS = Bola de AgujasNeedle Ballmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2750700 |BOLADEPLASMA = Bola de PlasmaPlasma Ballmonstruo de efectoluztrueno3900900 |BOLARELUCIENTEMISTICA = Bola Reluciente MísticaMystical Shine Ballmonstruo normalluzhada2500500 |BOLETOMAGIDULCE = Boleto MagidulceMadolche Ticketcarta mágicamágicacontinua |BOLTESCARGOT = Caracol del RayoBolt Escargotmonstruo normalaguatrueno514001500 |BOLTFROMTHEBLUE = Un Rayo de la NadaBolt from the Bluecarta mágicamágicanormal |BOLTPENGUIN = Pingüino de PernoBolt Penguinmonstruo normalaguatrueno31100800 |BOMBADECEMENTERIO = Bomba de CementerioCemetary Bombcarta de trampatrampanormal |BOMBADEEXPLOSIONMEKTARDADA = Bomba de Explosión MektardadaMektimed Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |BOMBANEGRA = Bomba NegraBlack Salvomonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina31001100 |BOMBARDEODEALASNEGRAS = Bombardeo de Alas NegrasBlack-Winged Strafecarta mágicamágicanormal |BOMBARDEODELFLORECIMIENTO = Bombardeo del FlorecimientoBlossom Bombardmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |BOMBARDEODEROCAS = Bombardeo de RocasRock Bombardmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |BOMBARDEOORBITAL = Bombardeo OrbitalOrbital Bombardmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |BOMBARDMENTBEETLE = Escarabajo BombarderoBombardment Beetlemonstruo de efectovientoinsecto2400900 |BOMBATRAMPAALANEGRA = Bomba Trampa AlanegraBlackwing - Boobytrapcarta de trampatrampanormal |BONDINGH2O = Mezcla - H2OBonding - H2Ocarta mágicamágicanormal |BONDWITHTHESPIRITBEASTS = Vínculo con las Bestias EspiritualesBond with the Spirit Beastscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BONECRUSHER = AplastahuesosBone Crushermonstruo de efectotierrazombi41600200 |BONEHEIMER = BoneheimerBoneheimermonstruo normalaguaaqua3850400 |BONEMOUSE = Ratón de HuesoBone Mousemonstruo normaloscuridadzombi1400300 |BONETEMPLEBLOCK = Bloque del Templo de HuesosBone Temple Blockcarta de trampatrampanormal |BONFIRECOLOSSUS = Coloso de la HogueraBonfire Colossusmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia826002000 |BOOKOFECLIPSE = Libro del EclipseBook of Eclipsecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BOOKOFLIFE = Libro de la VidaBook of Lifecarta mágicamágicanormal |BOOKOFMOON = Libro de la LunaBook of Mooncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BOOKOFSECRETARTS = Libro de Artes SecretasBook of Secret Artscarta mágicamágicade equipo |BOOKOFTAIYOU = Libro de TaiyouBook of Taiyoucarta mágicamágicanormal |BOOKOO = Boo KooBoo Koomonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros2650500 |BOOMBOXENMORFOTRONICO = Boomboxen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Boomboxenmonstruo de efectotierramáquina41200400 |BOONOFTHEMEKLORDEMPEROR = Bendición del Emperador MeklordBoon of the Meklord Emperorcarta mágicamágicanormal |BOOSTWARRIOR = Guerrero del AumentoBoost Warriormonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero1300200 |BOOTUPSOLDIERDREADDYNAMO = Soldado de Encendido - Dínamo de TerrorBoot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamomonstruo de efectotierramáquina402000 |BOSQUE = BosqueForestcarta mágicamágicade campo |BOSQUEANTIGUO = Bosque AntiguoAncient Forestcarta mágicamágicade campo |BOSQUECERRADO = Bosque CerradoClosed Forestcarta mágicamágicade campo |BOSQUEESPIRITUAL = Bosque EspiritualSpiritual Forestcarta mágicamágicacontinua |BOSQUENATURIA = Bosque NaturiaNaturia Forestcarta mágicamágicade campo |BOSSRUSH = Apuro de JefesBoss Rushcarta mágicamágicacontinua |BOTANICALGIRL = Chica BotánicaBotanical Girlmonstruo de efectoaguaplanta313001100 |BOTANICALLION = León BotánicoBotanical Lionmonstruo de efectotierraplanta416002000 |BOTELLARAIGEKI = Botella RaigekiRaigeki Bottlecarta de trampatrampacontinua |BOTONDEAUTODESTRUCCION = Botón de AutodestrucciónSelf-Destruct Buttoncarta de trampatrampanormal |BOTONDEAUTODESTRUCCIONDEKOZAKY = Botón de Autodestrucción de KozakyKozaky's Self-Destruct Buttoncarta de trampatrampanormal |BOTTOMDWELLER = Morador del FondoBottom Dwellermonstruo normalaguapez516501700 |BOTTOMLESSSHIFTINGSAND = Arenas Movedizas Sin FondoBottomless Shifting Sandcarta de trampatrampacontinua |BOTTOMLESSTRAPHOLE = Agujero Trampa Sin FondoBottomless Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |BOULDERTORTOISE = Tortuga de RocaBoulder Tortoisemonstruo normalaguaaqua614502200 |BOUNDWAND = Vara AtadaBound Wandcarta mágicamágicade equipo |BOUNTIFULARTEMIS = Artemis PródigaBountiful Artemismonstruo de efectoluzhada416001700 |BOUNZERGUARD = Guardia RebotadorBounzer Guardcarta de trampatrampanormal |BOVEDADELSABLE = Bóveda del SableSaber Vaultcarta mágicamágicade campo |BOWGANIAN = BowganianBowganianmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina313001000 |BOXEADOR = BOXeadorBOXermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001000 |BOXEADORINDOMITOAMBIDIESTRO = Boxeador Indómito AmbidiestroBattlin' Boxer Switchittermonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero415001400 |BOXEADORINDOMITOCOMISIONADOTRAMPOSO = Boxeador Indómito Comisionado TramposoBattlin' Boxer Cheat Commissionermonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero301300 |BOXEADORINDOMITOCONTRAGOLPE = Boxeador Indómito ContragolpeBattlin' Boxer Counterpunchmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero301100 |BOXEADORINDOMITOCUBRECOSTILLA = Boxeador Indómito CubrecostillaBattlin' Boxer Rib Gardnamonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero31001400 |BOXEADORINDOMITOENTRENADOR = Boxeador Indómito EntrenadorBattlin' Boxer Sparrermonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero412001400 |BOXEADORINDOMITOGOLPEANUCAS = Boxeador Indómito GolpeanucasBattlin' Boxer Rabbit Punchermonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero38001000 |BOXEADORINDOMITOGRANVENDAJE = Boxeador Indómito Gran VendajeBattlin' Boxer Big Bandagemonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero211001400 |BOXEADORINDOMITOMANDIBULADECRISTAL = Boxeador Indómito Mandíbula de CristalBattlin' Boxer Glassjawmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero420000 |BOXEADORINDOMITOPROTEGIDO = Boxeador Indómito ProtegidoBattlin' Boxer Headgearedmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero410001800 |BOXEADORINDOMITOSOMBRA = Boxeador Indómito SombraBattlin' Boxer Shadowmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero418001400 |BOXEADORINDOMITOVELO = Boxeador Indómito VeloBattlin' Boxer Veilmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero401800 |BOXEADORINDOMITOYUGODEPLOMO = Boxeador Indómito Yugo de PlomoBattlin' Boxer Lead Yokemonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero422002000 |BOXER = BOXeadorBOXermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001000 |BOXOFFRIENDS = Caja de AmigosBox of Friendsmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina100 |BRACCHIORAIDUS = Bracchio-raidusBracchio-raidusmonstruo de fusiónaguadinosaurio622002000 |BRACHIOSNEGRO = Brachios NegroBlack Brachiosmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio418001100 |BRAINCONTROL = Control CerebralBrain Controlcarta mágicamágicanormal |BRAINCRUSHER = AplastacerebrosBrain Crushermonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto724001500 |BRAINGOLEM = Golem de CerebrosBrain Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio625001800 |BRAINHAZARD = Peligro CerebralBrain Hazardcarta de trampatrampacontinua |BRAINJACKER = Secuestrador de CerebrosBrain Jackermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2200900 |BRAINRESEARCHLAB = Laboratorio de Investigación CerebralBrain Research Labcarta mágicamágicade campo |BRAINWASHINGBEAM = Rayo LavacerebrosBrainwashing Beamcarta de trampatrampacontinua |BRANCH = ¡Diversifica!Branch!carta mágicamágicacontinua |BRAQUIONSAUROPODO = Braquión SaurópodoSauropod Brachionmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio815003000 |BRAVESCIZZAR = Tijezzar ValienteBrave Scizzarmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina413001000 |BRAVURAENERGETICA = Bravura EnergéticaEnergy Braverymonstruo de efectoluzguerrero417001200 |BRAZOARMADOKOAKIMEIRU = Brazo Armado Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru War Armsmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero414001200 |BRAZOARSENAL = Brazo ArsenalArmory Armmonstruo de sincroníaluzmáquina418001200 |BRAZOAUTOMATICO = Brazo AutomáticoGadget Armsmonstruo de efectoaguamáquina2200400 |BRAZODERECHODELPROHIBIDO = Brazo Derecho del ProhibidoRight Arm of the Forbidden Onemonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros1200300 |BRAZOESPADADELDRAGON = Brazo Espada del DragónSword Arm of Dragonmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio617502030 |BRAZOIZQUIERDODELPROHIBIDO = Brazo Izquierdo del ProhibidoLeft Arm of the Forbidden Onemonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros1200300 |BREAKDRAW = ¡Sepárense! ¡Roben!Break! Draw!carta mágicamágicade equipo |BREAKERELGUERREROMAGICO = Breaker el Guerrero MágicoBreaker the Magical Warriormonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros416001000 |BREAKERELGUERREROMAGICOOSCURO = Breaker, el Guerrero Mágico OscuroBreaker the Dark Magical Warriormonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros616001000 |BREAKERTHEDARKMAGICALWARRIOR = Breaker, el Guerrero Mágico OscuroBreaker the Dark Magical Warriormonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros616001000 |BREAKERTHEMAGICALWARRIOR = Breaker el Guerrero MágicoBreaker the Magical Warriormonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros416001000 |BREAKTHROUGH = ¡Atravesar!Breakthrough!carta de trampatrampanormal |BREAKTHROUGHSKILL = Habilidad RompedoraBreakthrough Skillcarta de trampatrampanormal |BREATHOFLIGHT = Aliento de LuzBreath of Lightcarta mágicamágicanormal |BRIGHTFUTURE = Futuro BrillanteBright Futurecarta de trampatrampanormal |BRIGHTSTARDRAGON = Dragón de la Estrella BrillanteBright Star Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón419001000 |BRILLODELFUTURO = Brillo del FuturoFuture Glowcarta mágicamágicacontinua |BRILLODELPOLVODEESTRELLAS = Brillo del Polvo de EstrellasStardust Shimmercarta mágicamágicanormal |BRILLOSDECHATARRA = Brillos de ChatarraScrap Sheencarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BRIONACDRAGONDELABARRERADEHIELO = Brionac, Dragón de la Barrera de HieloBrionac, Dragon of the Ice Barriermonstruo de sincroníaaguaserpiente marina623001400 |BRIONACDRAGONOFTHEICEBARRIER = Brionac, Dragón de la Barrera de HieloBrionac, Dragon of the Ice Barriermonstruo de sincroníaaguaserpiente marina623001400 |BRISYNCHRON = Sincrón BriBri Synchronmonstruo cantantetierramáquina415001100 |BROKENBAMBOOSWORD = Espada de Bambú RotaBroken Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |BROKENBLOCKER = Bloqueador RotoBroken Blockercarta de trampatrampanormal |BRONTODRAGONRAYAFANTASMA = Bronto Dragon-Raya FantasmaPhantom Dragonray Brontomonstruo géminisaguapez415001000 |BROTEDEBAMBUNATURIA = Brote de Bambú NaturiaNaturia Bamboo Shootmonstruo de efectotierraplanta520002000 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTBEAR = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - OsoBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bearmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia416001200 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTBOAR = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - JabalíBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Boarmonstruo cantantefuegoguerrero-bestia411001400 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTBUFFALO = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - BúfaloBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Buffalomonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia417001000 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTCARDINAL = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - CardenalBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Cardinalmonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero-bestia418002200 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTCARIBOU = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - CaribúBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Cariboumonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia411002000 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTCOYOTE = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - CoyoteBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Coyotemonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia52000500 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTDRAGON = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - DragónBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia41800400 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTGORILLA = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - GorilaBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Gorillamonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia416001000 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTHAWK = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - HalcónBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Hawkmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia32001500 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTHORSEPRINCE = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - Príncipe CaballoBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Horse Princemonstruo de sincroníafuegoguerrero-bestia622002200 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTKIRIN = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - KirinBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirinmonstruo de sincroníafuegoguerrero-bestia820002800 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTLEOPARD = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - LeopardoBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Leopardmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia30200 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTLIONEMPEROR = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - Emperador LeónBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Lion Emperormonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero-bestia32200200 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTRAVEN = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - CuervoBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Ravenmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia32001800 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTRHINO = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - RinoceronteBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Rhinomonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia417001400 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTROOSTER = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - GalloBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Roostermonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia31500100 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTSNAKE = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - SerpienteBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Snakemonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia41800600 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTSPIRIT = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - EspírituBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spiritmonstruo cantantefuegoguerrero-bestia3500200 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTSWALLOW = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - GolondrinaBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Swallowmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia52000800 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTTIGERKING = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - Rey TigreBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger Kingmonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero-bestia422001800 |BROTHERHOODOFTHEFIREFISTWOLF = Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - LoboBrotherhood of the Fire Fist - Wolfmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia301900 |BROWWCAZADORDELMUNDOOSCURO = Broww, Cazador del Mundo OscuroBroww, Huntsman of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31400800 |BROWWHUNTSMANOFDARKWORLD = Broww, Cazador del Mundo OscuroBroww, Huntsman of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31400800 |BRRONMADKINGOFDARKWORLD = Brron, Rey Loco del Mundo OscuroBrron, Mad King of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41800400 |BRRONREYLOCODELMUNDOOSCURO = Brron, Rey Loco del Mundo OscuroBrron, Mad King of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41800400 |BRUJADELAROSA = Bruja de la RosaRose Witchmonstruo de efectotierraplanta416001000 |BRUJADELAROSANEGRA = Bruja de la Rosa NegraWitch of the Black Rosemonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros417001200 |BRUJADELBOSQUENEGRO = Bruja del Bosque NegroWitch of the Black Forestmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros411001200 |BRUJADODODO = Bruja DododoDododo Witchmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero412001600 |BRUJAENFERMA = Bruja EnfermaIll Witchmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros516001500 |BRUJAFANTASTRUCO = Bruja FantastrucoGhostrick Witchmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros21200200 |BRUJAOSCURA = Bruja OscuraDark Witchmonstruo normalluzhada518001700 |BRUJAOSCURADUNAMES = Bruja Oscura DunamesDunames Dark Witchmonstruo normalluzhada418001050 |BRUJAPSIQUICASERENA = Bruja Psíquica SerenaSerene Psychic Witchmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico314001200 |BRUJAVIOLETA = Bruja VioletaViolet Witchmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros411001200 |BRUJODELABARRERADEHIELO = Brujo de la Barrera de HieloWarlock of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros34001000 |BRUJOELIMINADOROSCURO = Brujo Eliminador OscuroDark Eradicator Warlockmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros725002100 |BRUJOENMASCARADO = Brujo EnmascaradoMasked Sorcerermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros49001400 |BRUJOENMASCARADOTOON = Brujo Enmascarado ToonToon Masked Sorcerermonstruo toonoscuridadlanzador de conjuros49001400 |BRUJULACOSMICA = Brújula CósmicaCosmic Compassmonstruo de efectotierramáquina1100300 |BRUSHFIREKNIGHT = Caballero del Incendio ForestalBrushfire Knightmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero414001200 |BRUTALIDADYANGZING = Brutalidad Yang ZingYang Zing Brutalitycarta de trampatrampanormal |BRUTALPOTION = Poción BrutalBrutal Potioncarta de trampatrampanormal |BRUTDRACONEGRO = Brutdraco NegroBlack Brutdragomonstruo de sincroníafuegodragón830002600 |BSKULLDRAGON = Dragón B. CráneoB. Skull Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón932002500 |BUBBLEBLASTER = Tiro de BurbujaBubble Blastercarta mágicamágicade equipo |BUBBLEBRINGER = Portador de las BurbujasBubble Bringercarta de trampatrampacontinua |BUBBLECRASH = Ruptura de la BurbujaBubble Crashcarta de trampatrampanormal |BUBBLEILLUSION = Ilusión de BurbujaBubble Illusioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BUBBLESHUFFLE = Bubble ShuffleBubble Shufflecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BUBONICVERMIN = Alimaña BubónicaBubonic Verminmonstruo de efectotierrabestia3900600 |BUENAADMINISTRACIONDELHOGARGOBLIN = Buena Administración del Hogar GoblinGood Goblin Housekeepingcarta de trampatrampanormal |BUENAVENTURAOMINOSA = Buenaventura OminosaOminous Fortunetellingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |BUENVENDEDORGOBLIN = Buen Vendedor GoblinHard-sellin' Goblincarta de trampatrampacontinua |BUENVENDEDORZOMBI = Buen Vendedor ZombiHard-sellin' Zombiecarta de trampatrampacontinua |BUEYDEBATALLA = Buey de BatallaBattle Oxmonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia417001000 |BUEYDEBATALLAENFURECIDO = Buey de Batalla EnfurecidoEnraged Battle Oxmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia417001000 |BUFONACROBATA = Bufón AcróbataJester Confitmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros100 |BUFONDELAPROFECIA = Bufón de la ProfecíaFool of Prophecymonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros31600900 |BUFONESCOLTAARCANO = Bufón Escolta ArcanoArcana Knight Jokermonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero938002500 |BUGROTHAMFIBIO = Bugroth AmfibioAmphibious Bugrothmonstruo de fusiónaguaaqua518501300 |BUGROTHAMFIBIOMK3 = Bugroth Amfibio MK-3Amphibious Bugroth MK-3monstruo de efectoaguamáquina415001300 |BUHOCAZADOR = Búho CazadorHunter Owlmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada41000900 |BUHOPELUCHANIMAL = Búho PeluchanimalFluffal Owlmonstruo de efectotierrahada210001000 |BUHOREVESTIDO = Búho RevestidoOverlay Owlmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada48001600 |BUJINARASUDA = Bujin ArasudaBujin Arasudamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia416001900 |BUJINCARNACION = BujincarnaciónBujincarnationcarta mágicamágicanormal |BUJINCARNATION = BujincarnaciónBujincarnationcarta mágicamágicanormal |BUJINCIDENT = BujincidenteBujincidentcarta de trampatrampanormal |BUJINCIDENTE = BujincidenteBujincidentcarta de trampatrampanormal |BUJINFIDEL = BujinfielBujinfidelcarta de trampatrampanormal |BUJINFIEL = BujinfielBujinfidelcarta de trampatrampanormal |BUJINGIBOAR = Bujingi JabalíBujingi Boarmonstruo de efectoluzbestia411001900 |BUJINGICENTIPEDE = Bujingi CiempiésBujingi Centipedemonstruo de efectoluzbestia41700500 |BUJINGICIEMPIES = Bujingi CiempiésBujingi Centipedemonstruo de efectoluzbestia41700500 |BUJINGICORNEJA = Bujingi CornejaBujingi Ravenmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41600900 |BUJINGICRANE = Bujingi GrullaBujingi Cranemonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41600300 |BUJINGICROW = Bujingi CuervoBujingi Crowmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41700800 |BUJINGICUERVO = Bujingi CuervoBujingi Crowmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41700800 |BUJINGIFOX = Bujingi ZorroBujingi Foxmonstruo de efectoluzbestia42002100 |BUJINGIGOLONDRINA = Bujingi GolondrinaBujingi Swallowmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41700800 |BUJINGIGRULLA = Bujingi GrullaBujingi Cranemonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41600300 |BUJINGIHARE = Bujingi LiebreBujingi Haremonstruo de efectoluzbestia41700500 |BUJINGIHUARGO = Bujingi HuargoBujingi Wargmonstruo de efectoluzbestia412001900 |BUJINGIIBIS = Bujingi IbisBujingi Ibismonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41600300 |BUJINGIJABALI = Bujingi JabalíBujingi Boarmonstruo de efectoluzbestia411001900 |BUJINGILIEBRE = Bujingi LiebreBujingi Haremonstruo de efectoluzbestia41700500 |BUJINGILOBO = Bujingi LoboBujingi Wolfmonstruo de efectoluzbestia411002000 |BUJINGIOFIDIO = Bujingi OfidioBujingi Ophidianmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41700500 |BUJINGIOPHIDIAN = Bujingi OfidioBujingi Ophidianmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41700500 |BUJINGIPAVO = Bujingi PavoBujingi Pavomonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41700800 |BUJINGIPAVOREAL = Bujingi Pavo RealBujingi Peacockmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41800700 |BUJINGIPEACOCK = Bujingi Pavo RealBujingi Peacockmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41800700 |BUJINGIQUILIN = Bujingi QuilinBujingi Quilinmonstruo de efectoluzbestia41600900 |BUJINGIRAVEN = Bujingi CornejaBujingi Ravenmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41600900 |BUJINGISINYOU = Bujingi SinyouBujingi Sinyoumonstruo de efectoluzbestia415001000 |BUJINGISWALLOW = Bujingi GolondrinaBujingi Swallowmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41700800 |BUJINGITORTUGA = Bujingi TortugaBujingi Turtlemonstruo de efectoluzbestia417001200 |BUJINGITURTLE = Bujingi TortugaBujingi Turtlemonstruo de efectoluzbestia417001200 |BUJINGIWARG = Bujingi HuargoBujingi Wargmonstruo de efectoluzbestia412001900 |BUJINGIWOLF = Bujingi LoboBujingi Wolfmonstruo de efectoluzbestia411002000 |BUJINGIZORRO = Bujingi ZorroBujingi Foxmonstruo de efectoluzbestia42002100 |BUJINHIRUME = Bujin HirumeBujin Hirumemonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia420001000 |BUJINKIAMATERASU = Bujinki AmaterasuBujinki Amaterasumonstruo xyzluzguerrero-bestia426002500 |BUJINMIKAZUCHI = Bujin MikazuchiBujin Mikazuchimonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia419001500 |BUJINREGALIATHEJEWEL = Galas Bujin - La JoyaBujin Regalia - The Jewelcarta de trampatrampanormal |BUJINREGALIATHEMIRROR = Galas Bujin - El EspejoBujin Regalia - The Mirrorcarta mágicamágicanormal |BUJINREGALIATHESWORD = Galas Bujin - La EspadaBujin Regalia - The Swordcarta de trampatrampanormal |BUJINTEIKAGUTSUCHI = Bujintei KagutsuchiBujintei Kagutsuchimonstruo xyzluzguerrero-bestia425002000 |BUJINTEISUSANOWO = Bujintei SusanowoBujintei Susanowomonstruo xyzluzguerrero-bestia424001600 |BUJINTEITSUKUYOMI = Bujintei TsukuyomiBujintei Tsukuyomimonstruo xyzluzguerrero-bestia418002300 |BUJINTERVENCION = BujintervenciónBujinterventioncarta mágicamágicanormal |BUJINTERVENTION = BujintervenciónBujinterventioncarta mágicamágicanormal |BUJINUNIDAD = BujinunidadBujinunitycarta mágicamágicanormal |BUJINUNITY = BujinunidadBujinunitycarta mágicamágicanormal |BUJINYAMATO = Bujin YamatoBujin Yamatomonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia41800200 |BULBOBRILLANTE = Bulbo BrillanteGlow-Up Bulbmonstruo cantantetierraplanta1100100 |BULLBLADER = Toro BladerBull Bladermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero416001200 |BUMERANGCICLON = Bumerang CiclónCyclone Boomerangcarta mágicamágicade equipo |BUNILLA = VainejoBunillamonstruo normaltierrabestia11502050 |BURDENOFTHEMIGHTY = Carga del PoderosoBurden of the Mightycarta mágicamágicacontinua |BURGEONINGWHIRLFLAME = Remolino de Fuego FlorecienteBurgeoning Whirlflamecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |BURGLAR = LadrónBurglarmonstruo normaltierrabestia3850800 |BURIALFROMADIFFERENTDIMENSION = Entierro de una Dimensión DistintaBurial from a Different Dimensioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |BURNERDRAGONRULEROFSPARKS = Burner, Señor Dragón de las ChispasBurner, Dragon Ruler of Sparksmonstruo de efectofuegodragón31000200 |BURNERSEÑORDRAGONDELASCHISPAS = Burner, Señor Dragón de las ChispasBurner, Dragon Ruler of Sparksmonstruo de efectofuegodragón31000200 |BURNINGALGAE = Alga ArdienteBurning Algaemonstruo de efectofuegopiro35001500 |BURNINGBEAST = Bestia ArdienteBurning Beastmonstruo uniónfuegopiro415001000 |BURNINGLAND = Tierra ArdienteBurning Landcarta mágicamágicacontinua |BURNINGSKULLHEAD = Calavera ArdienteBurning Skull Headmonstruo de efectofuegozombi31000800 |BURNINGSPEAR = Lanza ArdienteBurning Spearcarta mágicamágicade equipo |BURSTBREATH = Estallido de AlientoBurst Breathcarta de trampatrampanormal |BURSTREBIRTH = Renacimiento ExplosivoBurst Rebirthcarta de trampatrampanormal |BURSTRETURN = Regreso del EstallidoBurst Returncarta mágicamágicanormal |BURSTSTREAMOFDESTRUCTION = Rayo Explosivo de DestrucciónBurst Stream of Destructioncarta mágicamágicanormal |BUSCADORALIADODELAJUSTICIA = Buscador Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Searchermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina31400100 |BUSCADORDECHATARRA = Buscador de ChatarraScrap Searchermonstruo de efectotierrabestia alada1100300 |BUSCADORDELASOMBRA = Buscador de la SombraShadow Delvermonstruo géminisoscuridaddemonio41500500 |BUSCADORGENEX = Buscador GenexGenex Searchermonstruo de efectotierramáquina41600400 |BUSCADORMENTAL = Buscador MentalMental Seekermonstruo cantantetierrapsíquico3800600 |BUSHIELINMORTAL = Bushi el InmortalThe Immortal Bushimonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero31200600 |BUSHIKARAKURIMOD6318MUZANICHIHA = Bushi Karakuri mod 6318 - "Muzanichiha"Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 "Muzanichiha"monstruo de efectotierramáquina41800600 |BUSQUEDADEFOSILES = Búsqueda de FósilesFossil Digcarta mágicamágicanormal |BUSTERBLADER = Buster BladerBuster Bladermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero726002300 |BUSTERBLASTER = Buster BlasterBuster Blastermonstruo unióntierramáquina100 |BUSTERDODODO = Buster DododoDododo Bustermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero619001800 |BUSTERINVERSO = Buster InversoReverse Bustermonstruo de efectoluzdemonio415000 |BUSTERRANCHER = Buster RancherBuster Ranchercarta mágicamágicade equipo |BUSTERUTOPIA = Buster UtopíaUtopia Bustercarta mágicamágicanormal |BUSTERZUBABA = Buster ZubabaZubaba Bustermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31800600 |BUTEN = ButenButenmonstruo cantanteluzhada1200300 |BUTLERUSKMAGIDULCE = Butlerusk MagidulceMadolche Butleruskmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros41500800 |BUTTERFLYDAGGERELMA = Daga Mariposa - ElmaButterfly Dagger - Elmacarta mágicamágicade equipo |BUTTERFLYOKE = YugoposaButterflyokecarta de trampatrampanormal |BUTTERSPYPROTECTION = Protección MaripospíaButterspy Protectioncarta de trampatrampanormal |BUZODELASPROFUNDIDADES = Buzo de las ProfundidadesDeep Divermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua310001100 |BUZOPERRITIGRE = Buzo PerritigreDoggy Divermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero410001000 |BYORDEROFTHEEMPEROR = Por Orden del EmperadorBy Order of the Emperorcarta de trampatrampacontinua |BYROADSACRIFICE = Atajo al SacrificioByroad Sacrificecarta de trampatrampanormal |BYSERSHOCK = Shock ByserByser Shockmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio5800600 }}